


Maybes

by heroalba



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, This is unedited so, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: There exists a lot of "maybe"s in this world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble I wrote a while back that makes me a little sad and also a little gay, this is very unedited and so may not read very well but? whatever  
> it's rated just in case

Ros had a big problem. And his name was Alba Fruhling.

He couldn’t get the hero out of his head. Explaining the problem (carefully, crucially) to Crea hadn’t helped.  
“Aww, it sounds like you’re in love, Shii-tan!” Crea had declared with a sparkling look in his eyes.

But, no, Ros mused. That couldn’t be it. He’d lived a long, fucked up life and met a lot of people. He surely, most definitely, absolutely was _not_ in love.

He thought about it long and hard. Thought about it whenever he saw Alba, or if he was ever mentioned, or if something reminded him of the hero… Basically all the time.

Something about him… Something in the way he smiled at Ros, maybe. The way his eyes glinted when he decided on something, the way his whole face lit up when he was excited. The way he looked when he was focused, or the way Ros’s name slid from his lips like it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

Or, Ros thought, maybe it was more physical. The way Alba’s lips tasted when they kissed, or the way he fumbled nervously when he reached for Ros’s hand when they walked or stood side-by-side. The way he slid his fingers between Ros’s, the way his skin felt against his own.

Maybe it was the way he looked when Ros filled him up and caressed every inch of his body, claiming and ensuring that he was his, that they belonged to each other and to no one else. Maybe it was how flushed Alba would get, how his voice would pitch and he’d let out a little series of noises to let him know he was close, how _good_ he was doing. The way his lips looked as he crooned praise for Ros on the days when their positions reversed, the way he sounded as he came from Ros’s touch, his body.

“Ah, ah, ah…”

Maybe it was all of those things. And maybe, just maybe, it _was_ love.

 

But Ros doubted it.

  
  
  


* * *

   


But Alba- oh, Alba was _certain_.

 

He was certain of the way his belly tightened with nerves when he saw Ros, the way heat flooded his cheeks and the way his heart hurt. He was certain of the way his fingers burned and his palms sweated when Ros allowed him to hold his hand, and Alba was so absolutely certain of the way his lips tingled and tasted sweet from even the most chaste of kisses.

 

The way being apart even for a moment had originally stung, the way the world slowed and softened and was _bearable_ when he was with Ros. The way when Ros’s eyes softened as he relaxed even for a moment, the way his lips curled when he smiled and how Alba stared at him like a love-stricken fool.

Certain when Ros enveloped him entirely, left him gasping and reaching and trembling as he was pulled under again, and again, and again until all he could think, all he could breathe was _Ros_.

The thoughts had him covering his face, red burning his neck and ears. Alba knew he was in love without ever needing to voice it.  
He didn’t even know if he could, because he was a Hero and that required bravery but this act was too daunting even for him.

So he’d sit on it, think about it. Drawing up the courage and the tact to finally let the words leave his lips. Alba hoped for it, hoped that maybe he could muster it…

 

  
But he doubted it.


End file.
